


In Everything Else But This

by doodlebutt



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cousin Incest, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, first time? idk, literally just these two having some fun, my second ever attempt at good smut, nsfw obvs, so much porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlebutt/pseuds/doodlebutt





	In Everything Else But This

“Findaráto.”

“Curufinwë.” Finrod searched his cousin’s eyes for any sign of humility or deference and found, as he had expected, none at all. Curufin’s glance was as proud and icy as ever it had been, and the loss of the home he had shared with his brother seemed to have shaken him not at all.

A silence fell across the space between them, and each saw in the other’s eyes a force, a will which would neither break nor yield to any persuasion the other could create.

And somehow, neither wished to look away.

***

Curufin sat alone in his room, brooding on their progress. Much of Nargothrond had been receptive to their suggestions, and Celegorm’s words had rung true for many. But still the quiet smile of his cousin was playing on his mind; the insufferable surety Ingoldo projected – he was the one in the right, he was the noble one with the highest moral code any of the exiled Noldor could hope to have – it may be true, but still it was not easy to bear and Findaráto’s golden aura of nobility clashed and prickled against Curufinwë’s darker, Oath-centred morality at every turn.

When the knock came at the door he stood up, heartbeat loud in his ears with some premonition of he knew not what.

“Come in, Findaráto.”

His cousin’s hair was loose and unbraided, reflecting the soft lamplight in a thousand different golden hues. The smile on his face was warm and open, and Curufin felt irritation prickle in his mind at such untarnished purity pointed deliberately towards him. Their eyes met and again they felt that strange shift in the air, that tingling clash between two unbreakable wills aligned in entirely different directions.

“Curufinwë -”

“What do you want, Ingoldo?” The words came out exactly as sharp as Curufin had intended, with just a touch of boredom and resigned impatience, and the concealed flash of an answer held back within his cousin’s eyes brought a slight smirk to his face. “Is there some specific purpose in seeking me out so late within my rooms, or is this just -”

One step, swift and certain with glittering blue eyes, closed the distance between them, and a burst of colours flashed across Curufin’s vision as Finrod kissed him, hard and demanding. And quicker than thought he kissed back, one hand pushing into that golden wave of hair and tangling possessively at the tender point behind his cousin’s ears as he all but dragged him across the room and pushed him down onto the bed, never breaking the electric contact of their lips. And then Finrod’s eyes were bright as he smirked into the kiss, and breaking it flipped their positions with breathless ease – and he leaned close to whisper into Curufin’s ear as he pressed him into the mattress, ignoring the look of absolute outrage he had succeeded in eliciting.

“In all things but this, cousin, you may surpass me – but you shall not have control here.”

“ _Findaráto -_ ” Curufin’s voice was a breathless snarl as he attempted to change their position, but Finrod only smiled that charming smile of his (and how different it looked now with their eyes so close and their breath mixing in the air between) and kissed him again, fingers quick and clever as they unlaced his shirt and traced tingling lines across his chest, shifting slightly to allow Curufin to rid him of his own clothes with careless strength (and the rip of silken fabric brought a satisfied glitter to Curufin’s eyes even as Finrod reached up and tugged at his hair in response, smirking at the hiss that escaped his cousin’s lips). Where their bare skin met the air felt hot and heavy, and Curufin felt something inside him begin to burn as Finrod bit his lip hard enough to bring the salty taste of blood to the kiss. He gasped as a soft fall of golden hair brushed over his nipples, and Finrod’s eyes sparkled with satisfaction as he pinched one between his fingers and caught Curufin’s moan on his tongue as he deepened the kiss – and then his eyes flickered closed and the sound that passed his lips was high and needy as Curufin ground up against him, one hand pulling their hips together as he tugged at the lacings of his trousers.

Half a minute of breathless fumbling passed; their clothes now lay abandoned on the floor or about them on the bed and at some point during the pause Curufin had seized his advantage and caught Finrod’s legs in his own as he flipped them over with a pleased smirk. Finrod’s golden hair spread across the pillows about them, mingling with Curufin’s dark braids as they obscured the dim light from the lamps – when Finrod looked up he saw only dark grey eyes with lust-blown pupils, glittering with some unidentifiable emotion in the moment before they kissed again. But it did not last for long – Finrod reached down between them and teasingly circled the tip of Curufin’s cock with one finger, and as a sharp moan escaped his lips he shifted under him and rolled, using the distraction to switch their places and smirking as Curufin glared at him.

“I told you, you don’t get to be in control here -” He gasped as slender fingers wrapped around his cock, and his legs shook slightly as he tried to focus on keeping Curufin between them.

“I can control you just as well from here, if you insist.” Curufin’s voice was surprisingly steady as he ran his other hand delicately over Finrod’s chest and side, nails sharp against his skin. Finrod shuddered lightly as he leaned down and kissed him hard to silence him, teeth tugging sharply on his sensitive lower lip. In response Curufin began to move his hand on Finrod’s cock, teasingly slow between them, and Finrod groaned with impatience as he reached behind them into the pocket of his discarded shirt.

“If you think I’m going to let you -”

“Curufinwë, you are completely insufferable.” Curufin snatched the small bottle from Finrod’s hand; but before he could say anything Finrod had both his hands pinned back against the sheets and was kissing him so hard he could barely think, lips parted and each breath on the edge of a moan as he shifted their hips together – and the sensation of Finrod’s cock against his sent waves of electric pleasure racing through Curufin as he pressed up against him, no longer really caring whose moan it was that filled their kiss as long as –

“ _Findaráto -_ ”

A high whine slipped from his lips as he felt an oil-slick finger press against him, and he felt his cheeks burn with a mix of anger and desperate arousal as he pushed back against Finrod, unheeding of the rough moan that escaped as those clever fingers brushed that perfect spot inside him and stars flashed before his eyes. Above him Finrod was flushed and bright-eyed, golden hair forming a tangled halo about him, and Curufin reached up and pulled him down into a kiss that was almost vicious as he felt hands on his hips and an aching, wonderful pressure inside him. Finrod moaned into his mouth as he tangled both hands into that golden mess of hair and tugged, pushing himself closer to Ingoldo until they were pressed seamlessly to each other, breaths coming quick and short as they held themselves still for a long moment.

Curufin felt the edges of his mind begin to soften and open, and panic gripped him in the second he realised what this could lead to. In desperation he slammed down every barrier he could possibly create, tearing the warm, golden presence of Findaráto’s mind away before it could even begin to touch his. For a split second he saw shock flash behind Finrod’s eyes, and he glared at his cousin in vindictive satisfaction as he saw his own barriers fall into place behind that shining blue. And then all panic – indeed, all thought – was smashed to pieces as Finrod began to move, hard and fast and strong, and Curufin cried out in sharp ecstasy and moved with him. The pleasure built between them as he pushed back against Ingoldo’s every thrust, and his breath caught on a moan as his eyes found those of his cousin (bright pure blue looking back into darkest grey). And then Finrod’s hand was tangled in his hair and pulling him back against the pillow, and he felt soft lips and sharp teeth leaving marks around his collarbones as he moaned again and tipped his head back – and Finrod shifted above him to change their angle and he gasped, eyes wide, as everything crystallised into focus and he flew crashing towards the edge -

It hit them both at once despite their efforts to stay separate; Finrod’s cry of ecstasy was high and piercing as Curufin spilled himself between them with a tight, half-controlled gasp – and their lips found each other’s once more in desperate, needy kisses as the rushing climax faded away to leave them breathless. Their eyes met once more; flushed, shining faces mirroring each other despite the differences in their features, and for a few glittering moments the unbreakable spirits of each fell into alignment.

And then Finrod blinked, and Curufin frowned, and their wills snapped back into immovable opposition.

***


End file.
